Soulmate
by Pastelrose94
Summary: Prompt Challenge: Two People running away from a blind, arranged marriage, in which one is supposed to marry the other, meet on the road by coincidence and fall in love with each other. They never thought they would find the one in Vegas. Ga Eul x Yi Jung [Completed]
1. Chapter 1

This wasn't the first time a car that Ga Eul had broke down. It was just the first time not in Korea. Slamming the lid hard, she huffed, pulling out her dying phone. The rental company she had gotten the car from, was not as qualified as she would have hoped them to be. The sun beat down on her, and it wasn't for another 15 to 20 minutes did another car approach. She knew the dangers that America had to offer, but she was stuck between a dead car and a desert, so she had to take a chance. Putting out her thumb, she waved frantically to the drivers attention. The yellow sports car, didn't look like was slowing down, until it pulled up just in front of her a few yards away. With a relieved sigh, she watched a tall fellow Korean man step out of the drivers side. He leaned against the car, waving her over. As Ga Eul got closer, she realized he was either around her age or just a few years older.

"Thanks for stopping." She spoke in perfect Korean. He raised his eyebrows, smiling at her. "Didn't think I would see a fellow Korean out her this far away from Seoul." She doubled checked her purse and her roller bag to make sure she didn't leave her phone, passport, or wallet in the car, before putting her things in his trunk.

"Where you heading to?"

"Vegas. You?"

"Vegas." He held open her passenger door, allowing her to get in. She realized from the make and model, this was expensive. Sliding into the driver's side, he began the journey to Vegas once more. Ga Eul, tried to find her charger, but failed. She remembered she packed it with her suitcase that was in the trunk. He reached in the dash, to hand her the end of a samsung charger.

"Thanks." She plugged in her phone, quickly dialing the rental car agency. Once off the phone, the two drove in a weird silence while she texted Jan di what was happening.

"So what brought a pretty girl like you out here to the middle of America's desert?"

"The usual sob story. Family pressure and what not. Trying for a little while to run away from it all."

"Would I know the family name?" Yi Jung glanced over. Ga Eul flashed him a smile, shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it. My name is just Ga Eul."

"Breaking tradition. Well Miss Ga Eul, then I'm just Yi Jung to you."

"No family name?"

"Don't worry about it." Both laughing, a small joy when dealing with the outside worlds pressures.

? ﾟﾂﾱ?

"A Motel and gas station. America sure has some weird things to offer." Ga Eul joked. Yi Jung smiled, letting out a yawn. They were still a 5 hours from Vegas.

"I'll talk to the clerk, if you get the bags." Ga Eul agreed. Her phone began to ring. Pulling it out, she smiled at Yi Jung as he made his way to the front desk.

"Hello?" She heard a small squeal from Jan Di.

"Oh My god! Are you in vegas yet?"

"No, the only flight I could get without getting my parents attention was to LA. So I had to rent a car with cash to get to Vegas. Then it broke down and now I'm with this guy-"

"Guy? Ga Eul, what the hell! What if he's a murder!"

"His name is Yi Jung, hes also Korean."

"His last name?" Her voice didn't sound as worried as she thought her best friend would be.

"I don't know. We kind of are on a first name only basis right now."

"Ga Eul!" She whined.

"Don't worry I'll be in Vegas tomorrow. I'll even text you when we leave so you know I'm not dead. Besides I need a distraction."

"Tell me all about it when you get here!"

"Of course! Can't have a wedding without your maid of honor!" She teased. She hung up the phone, lifting both bags out. Yi Jung walked out with a key to their room.

"It's on the second floor, but he said the pool is open all night." He grabbed his own bag, walking her to their place. His phone began to ring. He pulled it out to see Woo Bin's name flash on the screen. "I'll be right there, I just have to answer this." She nods, heading towards their room.

"Yi Jung, where are you? Vegas baby!" He yells.

"I'm about another 5 hours out. You booked me a flight in the wrong state. Had to grab a car and drive here."

"What couldn't you book another flight?"

"And catch my parents attention? I don't think so. Does Jun Pyo want to get married or not?"

"So what are you going to do tonight?"

"I picked up this girl on the way, so we're both staying at a hotel."

"A girl?" His voice started to sound weird. He heard some harsh whispering on the other end but decided against asking. "Whats her name?"

"Ga Eul. Why?"

"No last name?"

"We're going by a first name basis, Woo bin whats going on?"

"Nothing, uh I got to go, room service." The phone on the other end went dead. He shook his head, wondering how many beers he was in. Making his way to the room, he found Ga Eul, standing in the doorway, her eyes on the one bed in the middle of the room.

"Shit." He muttered, giving her a weak smile. "The guy up front say it was two beds." Walking in, she put her suitcase up, pulling out a swimsuit.

"You grab the alcohol and I'll be at the pool." Yi Jung smiled, shaking his head.

"Just like that?" She titled her head out of the bathroom smiling at him.

"Like I said, pent up frustration at having my entire life controlled by my parents. I can be bad for a weekend." She winked at him, before heading back to get changed. Yi Jung chuckled, something in him stirring.

"That will make two of us." He muttered, pulling out his own swim trunks.

? ﾟﾂﾱ?

Ga Eul took another sip of the cheap beer. The bottle ringing against the concerte side of the pool. Her legs dangling in the water. Yi Jung opened his own beer, sitting next to her. Their thighs touching. He leaned back on his hands, looking up at the starry sky.

"My Father never let my grades slip. The moment I got anything under an A, I had a tutor on me. Not one of those young attractive ones either, the old ones with the canes." She shook her head, remembering the old English teacher who had crust always on the side of her mouth.

"My father never pressured me. It was always my mother. My father didn't care what happened to me or my brother, as long as we weren't doing drugs or getting in trouble to soil the family name."

"Cheers to parents and their unrealistic expectations of us!" She held out her bottle with him clinking it. Taking a sip, Yi Jung watched her smile. It was different from the ones he always seemed to know. Even talking about hardships, it still had an optimistic ring to it. "It's not like how it used to be for them. A women's role in my family has to always marry well and produce kids in order to pass on the tradition. Not making something of myself on my own, in my own way."

"What do you want to do?" Ga Eul smiled at him.

"I want to teach. Art, at any level, as long as I'm teaching I know I would be happy." She took another sip. Standing up, Yi Jung took his shirt off, throwing it off to the side. He walked to the far end, jumping in. Ga Eul giggled feeling the waves against her. He emerged, sliding his hair back. She watched him make his way slowly over to her, the water against his perfectly toned body, the imagery made her heart race. Stopping in front of her he reached over taking a final drink of his beer, his eyes connecting with hers.

"Want to do something bad?" His voice was deep. Echoing through her. His hands on her knees, Yi Jung slowly slid them open, sliding in between her, his arms on either side, his eyes darting down to her lips.

"That depends." Ga eul had no idea where this confidence was coming from. "Whose bad me or you?" Yi Jung pulled her legs up around his waist, gripping her tightly to him. He suddenly fell back, making Ga eul hold tight to him. Coming up, she splashed him, heading towards deeper waters. Yi jung swam over, grabbing her hand. Pulling her into him again, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms mimicking around his neck.

"Look whose being bad." He teased. Ga Eul leaned in kissing him quickly before smiling at him. Smirking, Yi Jung leaned in, not letting her escape this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Ga Eul sat in the passenger seat, her hair down around her shoulders, trying to hid the mark he left on her neck from their fun the night before.

"Which hotel are you going too?" He asked, passing the 'Welcome to Las Vegas' sign on the way in.

"Caesars Palace." He looked at her, before looking at the road in front, his grip on the wheel tightening. "What's wrong?" She felt his mood shift.

"Nothing, I'm just...also going to Caesars." Yi Jung pulled into the main entrance, wondering which villa he was going to, only to see one of his best friends, the reason he even came to the American desert, Jun Pyo standing there with his secret fiance. He watched Jan di, smile and wave frantically. Ga Eul waved back, only to see her friends Fiance wave also. She looked at Yi Jung who gave a gentle wave.

"How do you know Jun Pyo?" She asked, her cheeks turning a slight red.

"I'm one of his Groomsmen. How do you know Jan di?" He looked just as shock as she felt.

"Maid of honor." She stammered, her eyes looking towards her friend.

"Shit." They say in unison, quickly getting out of the car. Yi Jung handed his keys to the hotel valet, grabbing his one bag out and helping Ga Eul with hers.

"I was so worried about this weird stranger who picked you up, but when Woo bin said your name last night on the phone with Yi Jung, I was really relieved." Jan Di wrapped her friend in a hug, her eyes trying to avoid Yi Jung's. "What luck is this?" She said excitedly. They make their way to the elevator, Jun Pyo handing him a room key.

"I was afraid you were going to miss it." He nudged his friend, but Yi jung shook his head.

"Next time you want to run off and get married, put a little more planning into how your going to get your witnesses there without their parents finding out."

"Yah! We are adults, why should we care what they think anyway?" Jun Pyo wrapped his arm around Jan Di, kissing the top of her head.

"Because we're in Vegas, instead of in Korea." Ga Eul pointed out.

"And it's a secret." Yi Jung pointed out. Their eyes connected before they both looked away. Ga Eul wished the elevator would move faster, but it only seemed to slow down.

? ﾟﾂﾱ?

"My mother dumps this all on me right before my final exams. The date is all set she says. Enjoy your trip to LA, it will be your last solo trip as an unwed woman." Ga Eul zipped up her dress, looking at herself in the mirror.

"She didn't!"

"Oh, before I got on my flight, I was trying on wedding gowns and hanboks." Going over to help Jan di into her own wedding dress. The short dress was easy to hid from her parents and was simple enough that it didn't cost a fortune.

"What's his name?"

"I don't know! She wouldn't tell me. Saying it was a great surprise. This was something my grandparents had set up so that by if the time I turned 25 and I still was unmarried, this would all be arranged. She showed me the contract and everything." Ga eul pinned the veil on, the short just framing her friends face perfectly. Jan di reached up gripping her friends hands tightly.

"It will all work out fine. You'll find someone, like I did." she shook her head, sitting and smiling at her friend.

"I'm not like you Jan di. I won't magically kick someone and they fall madly in love with me."

"Hey it took a while for both of us." She defended.

"I know...I'm just not even anywhere close to finding a love match. The men I've only ever dated were assholes and no one else wants to be with me." Jan di reached up poking the mark Yi Jung had left.

"Yi Jung seems to be into you." Her blush growing with ever passing second.

"Yeah about that…." Jan di began to laugh with her friend.

? ﾟﾂﾱ?

Yi Jung finished tying his tie. Woo Bin was sitting there checking his watch, wishing the wedding to be over with already.

"So...is the new girl any good in bed?" Yi Jung shook his head at his friends bluntness.

"We didn't do anything."

"Yeah, okay." Woo Bin winked at him, but Yi Jung shook his head.

"We kissed, made out and fell asleep."

"Yeah, you not getting off is something I can't believe." Yi jung rolled his eyes. He never mentioned where they kissed.

"Look, it's not like that. It's just stress man." Woo Bin handed him his glass of whiskey.

"What did your parents say?"

"Because my brother broke his promise, I have to uphold the family honor."

"Whose the girl?" Arranged marriages to Woo bin didn't seem weird. In the underworld, he expected to have one soon or later.

"Painters. Family name is Chu or something. Maybe Cho...I don't remember, it's been a long couple of days." Woo bin wiggled his eyebrows at him again.

"And a long night too." Yi Jung downed the rest of his drink before heading over to the adjoining room to meet up with Jun Pyo and Ji hoo.

? ﾟﾂﾱ?

Jun Pyo had already whisked Jan Di away after their vows. They all had seen them off, back to the hotel suite to celebrate by themselves, when Ga Eul found herself sitting in a pew at the makeshift church. The bouquet Jan Di had thrown in her hands, the flowers already dying. Yi Jung came to sit next to her, his hands reaching out to play with a flower.

"When I get back to Korea, I am to meet my future husband." She confessed. Yi jung looked at her, while she only looked at the flowers. "They told me, as long as I get married, in a few years I can get a divorce with their blessing. I just have to marry him. A man I've never met." Yi Jung shakes his head letting out a short laugh.

"My parents informed me, I am to marry a girl I've never met. But divorce is out of the question in my family. All because the one she was promised to, my brother, decided to get secretly married." Ga eul looked up at him. He seemed sad at the idea. Her hand coming to rest against his jaw, drawing his attention towards her. Her lips melting onto his. Their dancing lasting a few seconds.

"Let's forget about them. All of it." She smiled, looking at him. "At least just for one night. Before we fly off and never see each other again." Yi Jung captures her lips. His hand sliding into her hair pulling her closer to him. Smiling at her, he kisses once more.

"How about we forget multiple times." She laughs with him, slipping her hand in his. The Bouquet forgotten on the chapel floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Ga Eul held onto Yi Jung's hand all throughout the Nevada airport. Both stood in front of her gate, her flight being the first to leave while his wasn't for another two hours. Laying her head against his chest, he held her tightly to him, feeling comfortable and not out of place like he normally did. Holding back her tears, she looked up at him, his eyes connecting with hers.

"I have to go back and marry him." He wiped a stray tear away.

"I know. I don't want you to, but I know you have to." Her hands locked around his back, holding him to her.

"I can't ignore my parents. Not in this lifetime." Kissing her nose, he placed his forehead against hers. Drowning out the world with just her.

"Nor can I ignore my own, at least not at first." He joked, kissing her. "At least we have Vegas."

"We have Vegas." She gave out a half hearted laugh. Yi Jung watched the flight attendant pick up the phone to speak into the intercom. Holding her closer, he kissed her one last time, while First Class passengers were asked to come abroad. Ga Eul smiled up at him, wiping her eyes.

"Goodbye." She waved sadly, him slowly letting her go. He didn't leave his spot until the boarding gates were closed.

? ﾟﾂﾱ?

It wasn't even a week after her return for her mother to set up the first meeting. It was to be private for the two of them, just to be introduced and meet each other before the wedding the following week. Ga Eul was sure it was because of the newspapers reporting the wedding of billionaire Gu Jun Pyo to longtime secret girlfriend Geum Jan Di. Her mother was a in a fit and beside herself the moment a photo of Ga Eul and Jan Di walking down the Vegas Strip hit the front page. It only seemed to reassure her mother she was doing the right thing.

Ga Eul sat in the private dining room in the back of one of the most expensive Korean restaurants in all of Seoul. Her new mother-in-law's idea to flaunt their wealth. Glancing down at her watch, she began to spin it routinely, trying to distract herself from what was about to happen. Her mind kept bringing up _his _face, almost like she was trying to conjure him into existence. Bring him back into her life once more. Taking in a deep breath she opens her eyes at the sound of footsteps coming closer. Slowly beginning to stand, she kept her eyes at the door, watching it slowly open only to have the man she had been longing to see walk in.

Yi Jung looked at her surprised. He slowly closed the door, a smile growing over his face.

"Chu as in the painters?" He asked.

"So as in the potters?" Taking a step forward, her eyes began to brim with tears, her smile wide. Holding out his hand, she took it, feeling at home in his touch.

"So Yi Jung." Bringing it to his lips, he kissed the back of her hand.

"Chu Ga Eul." Tugging her towards him, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know Chu Ga Eul." She giggled at his use of her full name. "I came all this way to tell the girl I was supposed to marry that I couldn't do. It wouldn't be fair to her, to be second place in my heart, when first was somewhere in this country. Someone who I just spent the most amazing 3 days with. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Not in this lifetime." Threading her fingers through his hair, she leaned up kissing him. Both smiling into the embrace. Vegas was just what they had needed to find their soulmate.

**The END **


End file.
